Talk:Incubus/@comment-25075355-20150913135236/@comment-12776-20150918082413
"FACTS go up there. OPINIONS go down here." Except you totally sneak opinion in article from time to time. We catch you once in Spirit Energy article (which I link in previous post) because it cause misunderstanding to one anon. And here is another from Lesser Succubus article, which you sneak in your opinion but pretend to just revert vandalism. The history of Lesser Succubus is actually pretty good proof that you can't stand your own method either, I just removed your opinion for being opinion passing as fact (not even say it's wrong, just being opinion and shouldn't include) and you already call me "insufferable". So yes, you aren't above adding opinion up there. It already happen and who know where else you done it? "Now now, Kuruni, follow your own rules. You can't say that I'm wrong." No. In that case, it's your opinion against three sources of info - not your opinion against my opinion. I have actual information why you're wrong in that discussion, you provide none except your own interpretion of that story. So I do have right to say you're wrong there. And this is fine example of why your method has no benefit in lore discussion, you see proofs why you opinion isn't right but refuse to accept it. It's fine to assume that you're right unless proven otherwise, but when you still think you're right after proven that it isn't, then it's just pointless to disccuss anything with you. Again, you're just make soapbox speech. (And as links I provide in that discussion state, NTR is really Cuckold in Japanese. Just in case you're too lazy, Urban Dictionary, TV Tropes, and how English Wikipedia just has Netorare redirect to Cuckold. It doesn't matter if an asshole think he own the girl or not, the point of fetish is that the two must be in lover relationship before the third person butt-in. What you're doing is like try to insist that a guy bang his neighbor count as incest if the girl think of him like brother she never has. You claimed it's classic NTR EXCEPT you don't have anything to backup that it is NTR but your opinion. Like it matter, people can claim anything no matter how absurd it is anyway.) It IS like an immune response, that was a great analogy. Foreign (metaphysical) miasma entering the man's body causes an overreaction from his body's (metaphysical) defence mechanism? Exactly like an immune response, please put it back in. That's your opinion, just because something look like another doesn't mean it's same thing. It maybe more of chemical reaction. Fact that once man become incubus and can produce DE on his own and no foreign element only increase energy produce as whole actually go against your theory. Consider it's lifeforce and magic, it may very well just response to increased lust and how he want to give it to his girl. You can't call ME out for claiming something on the book cover isn't official when you insist that things like this aren't official despite very clearly saying "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" with KC art on the front. Kenkou illust most MGE books except Stealth's doujinshi and Shadow and Light Symphony stories. Here is preface from Fallen Maidens with note at the bottom how it's derivative work (二次創作 - 二次 secondary 創作 work) and the official stories are still ones in Fallen Maidens. Both of Diary of the Age of Monster Love are descripted as set in alternate continuity (if world - if世界) and based on Kurobinega's MGE world (クロビネガによる『魔物娘図鑑』の世界をベースにお届けする), based on, which mean it isn't the same. It's pretty clear that just because Kenkou draw it doesn't mean it's official. In fact, the Baphomet Complex itself is still listed on derivative work section on the sidebar of MGE main page, clearly separated from three lore books (of course, you will play fool by claim you can't read it so they doesn't count, which is as valid as how a blind person claim the only color in existence is black). So no, it's your point that's moot. "The 72 virgins you get in the Islamic afterlife if you die serving the will of the Prophet are Houris." Yeah, but you failed to mention that they're available to all believers and not just those who die serving the will of the Prophet, which mislead to huge mess in disccusion back then. It's like saying how "a priest was alone with a prostitute yesterday" and leave the detail that it's private confession out. In fact, since you claim you didn't do proper research it's clear that you didn't even know that. It's actually understandable mistake, people usually don't double check on something they think they already know - but fact that you never ever acknowledge it's your fault even now, that make it a sign of irresponsible. So yes, you wrong ALOT. It's just that you refuse to accept it no matter what and that make it worse.